


Rainforest Holiday

by rebecca_selene



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak brings a little of the human world to the fairy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainforest Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 4](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/213078.html)

“What is that?” Pips’ voice, riddled with false disdain (Zak could tell the difference now), interrupted Zak’s project.

“A wreath.” Zak weaved in a final flower petal (fallen, not plucked before its time), hung the grass wreath from a small knob in the tree he called home, and admired his work.

“It’s…nice,” Pips admitted. “What’s it for?”

“Christmas.” Zak didn’t have a calendar to tell for sure, but he figured he’d lived among the fairies long enough for December to roll around.

Zak sighed at Pips’ confusion and put an arm around his shoulders. “Let me tell you a story…”


End file.
